


Whoops

by Thisisnotaphasemom (ProcrastinatingDragon)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, Online Dating, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingDragon/pseuds/Thisisnotaphasemom
Summary: Miku has been online dating for years now with a girl who calls herself Luka. By the time she works up the courage to ask her out on a date in real life, she learns to handle an unexpected result.





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm cross-posting from my FF.net account finally so yes I am Dragonmorph. This can be standalone basically despite the Vocaloid tag, but have a story that I'm surprisingly fond of.
> 
> .
> 
> Original Author's Note: Instead of being productive with my other works, I decided to write more sin hahaha. I was inspired by a prompt on tumblr so yeah.
> 
> I always wanted to write some happy Negitoro without all of the angst, and impending doom. Except I'm not gonna lie: I totally have no regrets writing a supernatural creature x human if you want a taste of what's to come. I'm bad at writing established relationships, but I tried.
> 
> (This is unbeta'd so I'll go back to make fixes as needed; the ones I missed anyway whoops).
> 
> Enjoy!

Miku wringed her hands as she slowly settled the tips of her fingers upon the keyboard. She had been waiting for an hour to speak to her online girlfriend from the site they had met on, but she couldn't bring herself even if her profile indicated she was still offline. Swallowing nervously, she had begun to type up random sentences to get herself into the groove before attempting more ways to ask to meet her.

* Hey, Luka.  
* Luka, I was thinking... we should meet up sometime.  
* We're nearby, and we haven't even met up yet!

All of those opening sentences were horrible, and it didn't help how anxious she felt about the impending rejection from her.

Okay, Miku. You can do this. You had rock-climbed without a harness - although you were drunk as hell at the time - also camped for a week in a _beary_ populated area full of grizzlies. What was so different about a girl?

She hit her head against her desk, and yelped when her forehead had made contact with the edge of the glass material. Fortunately, she wasn't cut too bad in the process. She inwardly groaned as she continued to lay against it; stumped.

.

Today was the day she would ask her girlfriend to meet her in real life. Yes, she had never met the woman in person before as they had their own virtual identities online.

Online dating hadn't been an idea that was on her mind, but lately she had felt out of place with how her roommates were either going out on dates, or playing Pokemon Go. She was at home at the time, nursing a broken ankle after falling off her bike into a ditch. The story was one she didn't want to remember as she shuddered just thinking about it.

She was dying to go back outside; to allow the sun to kiss her skin as she lounged in the chair with her laptop on her thighs. She was scrolling through a site known for the best Halloween costumes when an ad caught her eye: a dating site called eMonster with a picture of an attractive woman wearing a witch costume.

She thought it was a Halloween-themed dating site, and she joined it just because she didn't have anything better to do for a week.

Plenty of people trying to hit on her over the past couple of days after posting a selfie of herself and Rin from earlier, but she had cropped out the blonde for everyone's sake. After all, the girl had someone, and she would easily kick her butt into the moon if that was caught online. She began to feel uncomfortable, and began to question her choices at this point. Why did she sign up for this site again?

The usernames were amusing, to say the least. They were all monster-themed for sure. Was it their costumes for the incoming Halloween party that she would either attend alone, or be stuck at home thanks to Meiko's motherly instincts? She stifled a laugh at one man named _Acentaurofattention_ who failed to grab her attention.

It wasn't long until someone named _LukaM_ had attempted to speak with her, and they had hit it off shortly after getting to know one another. It was a surprise to herself that she liked this online persona known as Luka. She did like girls after all even if any chances of easing the poor virgin heart was all cyber. Wolves seemed to be a theme with her, but Miku didn't mind. Wolves were interesting enough.

Her roommates were surprised to know Miku was eventually in a relationship with a stranger online, but it was in due time she was able to introduce all of them to one another to prove this wasn't some perverted man wanting pictures of her breasts. They accepted it, but she could tell Luka and Meiko were getting along better than Rin's skeptical nature.

It was their anniversary today since they had agreed to make their relationship "official" to those around them. Miku couldn't believe they had been together for three years, but she wouldn't change it for the worse.

As much as she loved to see the beautiful person on camera, she hoped Luka wasn't going to press for a call so she could see how much Miku was freaking out over the simple question, but it was anything but simple.

* **Luka Megurine** : Hi, love. How are you today?  
* **Miku Hatsune** : I'm great! i've been thinking a lot about a last-minute costume for halloween u_u  
* **Luka Megurine** : How about the sexy cat woman costume? I bet you would look wonderful in it.  
* **Miku Hatsune** : WHAT. I can't believe you made me look that up, and imgine myself in it  
* **Luka Megurine** : ;-)

Miku's face is red as she quickly clicks the red x in the corner for the page of the costume with the skin-tight latex. She didn't want to explain to anyone in the household why it was on her screen. Who would've known that Luka was so dirty-minded? She pursed her lips as she finally decided to bring up the question, and held her breath.

* **Miku Hatsune** : .  
* **Miku Hatsune** : would you like to go on an irl date with me?. I know it's almost our anniversary (next month but) I figure we can make plans ahead of time!  
* **Luka Megurine** : I'd love that :-) I've been meaning to ask you out for awhile, but you beat me to it.  
* **Miku Hatsune** : Whew! I mean, really? when do you want to meet up, and where? a crowded place works just in case, but...  
* **Luka Megurine** : Hahaha, of course. Well there is a Halloween party that my friends insisted I attend with my lovely girlfriend. How about we start with something simple like that?  
* **Miku Hatsune** : it's a date!

She finally let go of the air trapped inside her lungs as a smile crept upon her face. She was finally going to meet her girlfriend in person! A moment later, she nearly shrieked when she remembered the party was in a week, and she did not have a costume.

"How am I supposed to get a costume in time for the party?" Miku mumbled to herself as she began to google decent costumes.

"That cat costume for women is a good choice." Meiko piped up as she crossed into the kitchen for a glass of water as she grinned at the girl frozen in fear on the chair.

" _NO_!"

.

Miku decided to take her own car to the party. It wasn't that she trusted Luka, but her roommates did not want the mysterious girlfriend to appear at their place. They also did not want her to go inside said mysterious girlfriend's house for everyone's sake. They would miss her dearly, her ass.

Her costume was anything, but complicated. It was just a witch costume she threw together at the last second. She decided to wear it on the way to the club, but the hat proved to be a quiet passenger on the way there.

Everyone at the party had such wonderful costumes that they looked like they were CGI from the movies featuring those types of monsters. It put her own costume to shame as she put her hands together, and looked down defeated. However, it was a nice day out despite the party being inside. There was a full moon, and also a light breeze through the city.

"Miku?"

She perked up at the sound of a familiar voice, but it was harder to make out in the roaring ambiance. Eyes were cast to the crowd as she tried to make out a certain pink-haired female among them, but she failed to find anyone resembling the appearance she knew unless Luka had worn something fancy herself.

Her arm was grabbed by something hairy as she turned around, and saw a wolf on two legs look at her from her taller height. She was wearing a torn dress that indicated she had transformed while getting dressed up. The authenticity was superb. She had to give Luka credit for that.

Luka was really in character when she had nuzzled her human girlfriend affectionately, and Miku just played along by patting the top of her head.

"It's about time we met up." Luka stated blissfully, but her voice seemed gruffer than the one from phone and Skype calls. She was unaware of the quizzical look she was given.

Miku shook herself out of her trance as she decided to say something nice to ease the impending awkwardness. "Wow, Luka. Your costume is amazing!"

It was Luka's turn to shoot her a confused look. "What costume?"

"Wait, what?" Miku squeaked as she stiffened at the reply, but she was unable to excuse herself to sort it out with the arrival of some of Luka's friends. Who were in costume hopefully? Maybe not.

Another wolf on two legs appeared with a much bulkier look. Torn pants were worn as the shredded pieces dangle from his knees. "So this is your girlfriend. A witch - I like it!"

"Um, I'm not a w—"

"A shy one too." Another female approaches with the sound of clip-clopping only to reveal she was a centaur.

"As long as you know this is _my_ witch, we're good." Luka smiled with fangs peeking from beneath her lips. She looked to Miku who was just standing there - a difference compared to the energetic girl she had interacted with before. "Miku: This is Kaito, and Miki. You two: this is my girlfriend, Miku."

The male wolf nodded. "Hello! It's about time Luka introduced us to the girl of her dreams. I kind of expected her to be some kind of nymph."

"Kaito, please. Don't piss Luka off in front of the cutie here." Miki chided as she moved a stray red strand from her face. Surprisingly to Miku, her body was just a chestnut horse with a blush of red matching the hair.

Luka's eyes were narrowed, but she moved away as she caught sight of her girlfriend paling some more. "We're going to go get a seat before someone takes one. C'mon, love."

She gently urged the girl along towards an empty booth as Miku steadily got into the seat opposite of the werewolf.

"Are you okay? I know those two tend to be weird, but they're perfectly harmless. Contrary to what witches believe, we werewolves just turn into... this. Nothing bad besides the fleas." To prove a point, Luka's scratched herself behind her ear with a human-like paw.

"Werewolf!?"

The outburst caught both girls off-guard as well as sent weird glances their way before continuing to their own fun. Miku was utterly shocked as all of the past conversations had begun to make sense. All of the wolfish delights, and the underlying mentions of her true nature.

Luka had caught on rather quickly as she formed her own evidence on why Miku was behaving so oddly as a sigh was caught in her lips. "You didn't read that the site was for the supernatural only." A statement as Miku slowly nodded to confirm.

"I thought it was a halloween-themed site because that was when I signed up!" The tealette protested as she regained her voice after the initial shock. She had already begun to wrap her head around it, but it was mind-boggling nonetheless.

It was hard for Miku to make out Luka's expressions with her face more animalistic than human. Then again, she was never able to read Luka even in her human form. The tealette must've been an open book to be read with how much her arms threatened to flail, and the werewolf's eyes narrowing slightly.

"Are you just a regular human then?"

"...I'm going to go to the bathroom." She darted out of her seat faster than anyone escaping Meiko's wrath.

.

After securing herself in the room, the panicked girl laid against the wall of the bathroom meant for one person, or more counting children. She quickly dialed up one of her roommates in hopes they would help her escape the dilemma she had gotten herself into.

Meiko did not answer her phone by the weird voicemail. Rin, however, served as a potential savior as the three beeps went off until someone from the other side answered.

"Hello?" came the sleepy voice through the speaker. It was almost midnight, and the blonde often went to bed early to brave the early, and long work shifts as a supervisor.

"Rin, help me. I just realized my girlfriend is actually a dog on two legs!" She might as well get to the point.

"What? Miku, what are you yelling for?" Her voice was laced with irritation from being woken up over something silly. "I don't care if your girlfriend is a furry. Let me go back to sleep."

"She's not a furry though!" Miku insisted as she cannot stop herself from nearly screeching. "She's an actual werewolf. It's not even a suit. There are also zombies, and ghosts. Oh my God, I think I found the even elusive Bigfoot."

Without waiting for a response, Miku peered through the door to see the hairy creature lumbering through the building. Her eyes were wide as saucers as everything slowly began to dawn on her.

"It's a costume party. Go have fun, and leave me the hell alone to sleep. I have to be at work at 8 tomorrow."

Miku groaned as she snapped a quick picture of a spectral woman to get her point across. She could still see the brown werewolf with the pink hue across her mane tapping her claws against the table in disbelief. She decided she would snap a picture of her later.

There was a pause between them before Rin spoke up again. "What the hell is this?" Her voice was caught between a shrill, and a question. "If this is for real, what did you get yourself into?"

The answer was brisk as Miku explained to Rin the whole story through jumbled words, but she did not ask for the tealette to pause. Eventually she stopped to take a breath before finishing off with a "And that's how I'm stuck in the girl's bathroom talking to you."

"Miku," Rin began with exhaustion seeping into her voice again. "How do you fuck up _that_ badly?"

"I don't know!" she wailed as she peered through the crack of the door only for an eye to look straight at her in return. Squealing, she backed up as a cyclops walked in before paling, and backing out with a string of apologies.

Once the door was latched shut, Miku whispered into her phone, "Rin, what do I do? How am I supposed to deal with a now-awkward date with Luka?"

"You're the one who got yourself into this mess. Figure it out. I'm going back to bed."

"Wait —" Miku faced her hands on her face as the call was cut off by the other girl. Gosh _darnit_ , Rin.

.

Being forced to go back out into the party was one way to dampen her confidence. She made her way back to the table where the werewolf was waiting for her, and she could almost feel the amusement radiating off of her.

"I thought you were never going to come out of there." Luka said teasingly through her more gruffer voice. She didn't seem all too mad although Miku could feel those blue eyes upon her.

"Well, I guess I needed a moment." she sighed as she lounged in the seat again. "I wonder how I'm going to explain that I have a girlfriend for a werewolf. _If_ I still have a girlfriend."

"You still have one." The werewolf lightly placed a paw on the human girl's shoulder. "Although I guess we both should have been honest with one another from the start, hmm?"

"I learned my lesson now. Don't date someone until you know they might have fleas." Miku declared with a sheepish grin. "So, uh, you probably know that I'm an exercise geek. Do you want to go for a walk sometime?"

" _Yes_."

"Uh, okay!" She giggled as Luka forced herself to regain her composure as she realized she had half of her upper body on the table with her tail wagging furiously. "We can do that next time we go out?"

Luka nodded as she retreated to her spot in the seat with eyes sparkling. "It's a date."

.

It was Fall, and the leaves of varying colors were scattered across the sidewalk and street. Miku was walking through the streets after she had parked nearby to reach the park they had agreed to meet at. She tightly wrapped her scarf around her face as the wind picked up, but it served as much more than a barrier from the cold temperatures of the evening.

Her face had gone red after witnessing a human Luka wearing a heavy coat with a hat only hiding a small portion of her long, pink hair. She couldn't help, but guide her eyes towards the half moon. Anywhere, but the one she was lucky to be with. The other girl was on the bench where Miku took up the second seat beside her.

Blue eyes were upon the tealette with a warmness that rivaled the element of fire itself. "How about we try this again?" Luka said with a smirk before pulling her lover close with her warm breath tickling the bare skin open to the cold. "My love."


End file.
